


Polygrumps ficlet collection

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: A collection of fics separate from my main chaptered stories or OTP collections.  Derived from prompts, memes or random ideas.





	1. Face My Fears With You(polybomb)

“Brian. Tell me again why we are doing this?” 

Said man rolled his eyes, pulling of his mask. 

“Danny. We’ve been over this. How can we make a music video about, sex on the beach, and not shoot at the beach?”

Dan frowned, pulling his legs closer to his chest. He and Brian were sitting on a towel with a large umbrella above them, keeping the bright sun’s rays at bay. 

“I get it but now I’m kinda regretting writing that song.” 

Brian looked over at his partner, who was hunched over wearing only a speedo with the star of David in the center, while he wore a pair of black swimming trunks with a yellow dragon printed on the fabric.

He leaned over and wrapped an arm around Dan’s bony shoulders, tugging him to his chest. 

“It’s the water. Isn’t it?” 

Dan bit his lip. He hated that he was afraid of the ocean. That he had such an irrational fear of being attacked by a shark or something. Stupid movie. 

No matter what the statistics said, Dan couldn’t help but believe he would be one of them. As soon as he would get to the waist deep point he would be pulled under. 

The thought terrified him. 

He was dreading the upcoming scene and was really considering scrapping the shoot altogether. 

Danny Sexbang had convinced Ninja Brian of the joys of the beach and had dragged him along to woo the many beachgoers into having some hot sensual sex on the sand. 

Dan was to go into the water and come up behind Arin, who was playing his main interest, wrap his arms around his chest and sing into his ear. 

It was all part of Dan and Brian’s decision to make Sexbang more open to different lovers, considering Dan’s current real life relationship with Arin and Brian. 

He just didn’t think he could do it.

Looking out into the water, Dan felt a cold chill pass through his spine. It was so vast and huge, like it never ended.

It was dark and mysterious with so many dangerous things just below waiting to get him.

Dan closed his eyes and pressed his face further into Brian’s hairy chest. 

Brian looked up as Arin ran up coming to a stop before them. It was time to shoot their scene. 

His expression shifted from excited to worried seeing the state his boyfriend was in. He glanced at Brian, who just lightly shook his head.

“Dan. You okay?” 

Dan shook his head, looking up to Arin.

“I just…I don’t think I can do it, Ar.”

Arin smiled, kneeling down to his eye-level. “Hey. It’ll be okay. I’ll be right there with you and so will Brian. I promise we won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dan sighed, sitting up a bit not leaving Brian’s grasp. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Why don’t we just try it? Not for the video. Just the three of us together in the water and if you can’t handle it. We’ll just scrap that scene and come up with something else.” Brian suggested, squeezing Dan’s shoulders.

Dan looked down, thinking it over. If Brian and Arin were there and he didn’t feel pressured. Just maybe.

“…Okay.” 

Arin smiled widely. He gently took one of Dan’s hands and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned in and softly kissed Dan on the lips. 

“That’s the spirit.” He whispered. 

Brian then stood up and called out to the crew and extras, that they could take a break. 

He then grabbed Dan’s other hand and the three of them walked a ways down the beach, behind a rock formation that extended from the edge of the sand into the water.

Once behind the rocks, Arin led them to the edge of the water. Dan shivered as the cool water splashed over his bare feet.

He looked out, seeing the waves coming in and the sheer size of it all. He took a step back feeling his fear rising again. 

Just as he was about to give up, Arin’s face filled his vision, blocking the view of the ocean. 

Arin placed his hand gently on Dan’s waist. Dan could feel Brian behind him, grabbing both of his hands, lacing their fingers together. 

“Just keep your eyes on me, Dan. Focus on Brian’s body behind you.” 

Dan gasped as he felt Brian press up flush against his back, trapping him between the two. 

“You trust us, right?” Arin calmly asked.

Dan nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Arin’s finding comfort in them. His hands on Dan’s waist and Brian’s firm body behind him. His thumbs slowly rubbing circles on his hands. 

“We got you, Danny. We would never let anything happen to you.” Brian assured, affectionately rubbing his face against Dan’s shoulder. 

After a few minutes passed. Arin’s smile widened. 

Dan gave him a confused look before looking down. 

He was waist deep in the water. 

What?!

When had they moved? 

Panicked, Dan released Brian’s hands and wrapped his arms tightly around Arin’s neck. His breathing began to quicken.

“It’s okay Dan. It’s okay. We got you.” Arin said, pulling Dan against his body. Brian wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and moved closer. The two sandwiching him in.

“You’re fine. We’re fine. Danny, we’re right here with you.” 

Dan swallowed taking in their words. 

He was still terrified but he could feel himself surprisingly relaxing a bit. 

Nothing was happening.

There was no shark or unknown creature waiting to pull him under.

All he felt was the coolness of the water. The squishy sand beneath his feet and the surrounding warmth of his boyfriends. 

His rapid heartbeat began to slow.

This was okay.

He was okay.

He felt safe.

Dan rested his head onto Arin’s chest.

A small smile forming on his lips.

“Thank you.”


	2. Our Homecoming(polybomb)

Arin let out a frustrated groan, yanking his headphones off.  He pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. 

He was currently in his private office at the grump space.  He was the only one there, as it was late and everyone had packed up and headed home. 

Except for him, he still had a mountain of emails to get through.  Who would have thought, being the president of a company was so stressful and time-consuming. 

CEOs made it look so easy and Arin was just in charge of a small gaming channel.  He couldn’t imagine how he’d be if he actually had an office building filled with hundreds of employees. 

Arin stood up, putting his monitor to sleep. 

He needed a break. 

Walking out of the office and into the kitchen area, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. 

Leaning against the counter, sipping from the bottle, he pulled out his phone. 

He saw he had a few notifications on his phone.  Each one from the NSP twitter, instagram, and Dan’s instagram. 

Arin hesitated. 

He had been purposely avoiding any thoughts of the Rock Hard tour.  He still felt guilty for having to drop out of it.  He hated letting people down, especially those he cared about. 

Dan and Brian insisted that they understood.  That he always had a lot on his plate and couldn’t continue to justify being on the road for weeks, when he was only on stage a max of ten minutes. 

As much as Arin loved performing, it wasn’t enough, when the shows usually ran three hours. 

Another reason he had been avoiding any news, was that he just missed Dan and Brian.  Ever since the three of them started dating each other, he felt their absence more significantly than before. 

While he still had, his loving and supportive wife, Arin still would find himself longing to hear Dan’s laugh or Brian teasing someone. 

The two men had become a pretty significant part of his life without him even realizing it.  Becoming more intimate with them had only increased that significance. 

Now he was missing being curled up in bed between them.  Quietly giggling with Dan, as they thought of all the things Brian’s horrendous snoring reminded them of. 

He missed sitting on the couch with them in Brian’s living room, watching dumb movies, while Brian loudly pointed out ever inaccuracy and Dan made crude remarks. 

Arin opened the notification on the NSP instagram. 

There was a picture of Dan and Brian, still in costume holding a cake that had “Congrats on 1 Meeellion Sucks” written in frosting. 

Arin looked up in thought.  He switched to the NSP youtube channel and looked at their subscription count. 

That was right.  They had passed one million subs. 

Had he congratulated them? 

Probably not.  He would need to. 

Arin then opened Dan’s instagram. 

He watched the video of the New York crowd cheering for Granny Sexbang. 

It looked amazing. 

Arin felt another stab of guilt.  He had forgotten. 

NSP had started in New York.  Dan and Brian met each other there. 

He remembered getting a text from Dan, earlier in the day.  He was so excited. 

All of his and Brian’s family and friends were there. 

This show was significant. 

Arin put his phone down. 

He should have been there. 

Maybe not for the whole tour but this show.  New York was a more special show than the one in Chicago. 

New York was their homecoming. 

From performing for a handful of people to eight years later, performing a sold out show to thousands. 

Dan and Brian had come a long way…and Arin wasn’t there to celebrate with them. 

Arin sat down at the table, putting down the bottle of water and his phone.  He lowered his head, resting it in his upturned hands. 

Some boyfriend he was.  He was such a selfish bastard. 

Arin just sat there, unmoving.  His mind filling with regrets.  With what he should have done. 

He barely heard the loud buzzing of his phone.  Lifting his head, he saw he had an incoming facetime call. 

It was Dan. 

Arin just stared at the phone. 

He couldn’t talk to Dan. 

Not now. 

Not face to face. 

Not after what he had done. 

He continued to watch as the call went to voice mail. 

Almost immediately after he received two text messages.  One from Dan and one from Brian. 

Arin ignored those too. 

He stared at his now quiet phone and jumped when it started buzzing again. 

This time it was Suzy. 

Arin considered not answering but he couldn’t do that to his wife. 

He sighed heavily and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Arin?  Are you okay?  Why aren’t you answering your phone?  Dan and Brian are trying to reach you.”

Arin ran a hand over his head, smoothing back the loose strands from his ponytail. 

“Sorry, Suzy.  I just…can’t talk to them right now.” 

“What?  Why not?”  Suzy asked.  Her tone full of confusion. 

It had taken a lot on her part to convince Arin it was okay for him to date the two older men. 

He had had a lot of worries and insecurities.  Particularly, centered on their relationship.  She thought she had squelched his fears and he had moved past that. 

Afterall, it’d been months since the three men officially got together.

Arin let out a puff of air, feeling the irritation within himself returning. 

He vaguely heard a distant beeping.

“I should have been there, Suz.  With them.  Tonight was important.  So fucking important.” 

“Oh, Arin.”  Suzy began, now understanding what was going on. 

She had seen the posts. 

Arin was feeling guilty. 

“They understand.  They know you would’ve been there if you could.  You have a lot t-”

“That’s not it Suzy.”  Arin said interrupting. 

“This was _the_ night.  Their homecoming.  All of their family and friends were there, supporting them.” 

Arin rubbed angrily at his stinging eyes.  He refused to let himself cry. 

“And me, their dumbass boyfriend wasn’t.  I could’ve taken a flight and come back.  What if they think my work is more important than them?”

The phone was silent for a few moments. 

So long, that Arin wondered if he’d been disconnected.

“Suzy?”

“What the fuck, Arin!”  An all too familiar gruff voice said. 

“You know we don’t believe that, babygirl.” 

Arin took in a slow breath.  Understanding dawning on him.  

That beeping he had heard.  

Suzy had merged calls with Dan and Brian. 

He swallowed thickly.

“Uh, how much did you hear?”  Arin cautiously asked.

“Enough to know you’re being a fucking idiot.”  Brian said dryly. 

Arin winced at that.  There was some rustling. 

“Brian, chill.  Arin, what he meant to say was that you shouldn’t feel bad for not being here.  It’s okay.  I mean, if it wasn’t for you, NSP wouldn’t have come this far.” 

“But, I’m your boyfriend.  I should have been there.”  Arin replied.  His voice coming out in a whisper.

“Arin, look.”  Brian started, sounding slightly miffed.  “Yes, you’re our boyfriend.  Yes, it would have been great if you were here.  But it’s okay.  Like Dan said, you’re the reason we made it here in the first place.  None of this would have been possible without you.” 

“You’ve done more than enough for us, Arin.”  Dan said, cutting in.  “You helped our dreams come true.  Giving me a chance on grumps, bringing Brian and I back together.  There is no possible way we could think you don’t care about us.  We’re not going to be upset at you because you have other responsibilities.  We’re not going to love you less.”

Arin bit his lip, thinking over what he was just told. 

Was it really okay? 

Dan and Brian and Suzy seemed to think so. 

Had he overreacted?  Let his fears consume him? 

He was so lucky.  He had a wonderful wife and two boyfriends who loved him unconditionally.  What had he done to deserve this? 

Dan and Brian and even Suzy always said that he made a difference in their lives and well, Arin could say the same thing. 

They all made him a better person.  Made him want to try harder. 

Made him want to succeed. See them succeed. 

All of them succeeding, together.

“Arin?”  He heard Suzy ask. 

Her voice was hesitant, as if she was worried he’d be mad at her.

As if he could ever be mad at her.

“I’m okay, Suzy.  And thank you.  All of you.  You guys know how my head gets sometimes.” 

Brian snorted.  “Boy, do we ever.” 

A loud smack sounded. 

“Ow!  What the hell, Dan.  I’m not lying.” 

“We’re here for you, Ar.”  Dan said, ignoring his partner.  “But you gotta let us know what’s going on up there. We can’t read your mind.”  

A snort.  “Maybe you can’t.”  Another smack.  “Danny, I swear to god.”

“Please don’t shut us out, Arin.”  Dan continued.  “The only way we can work through things is to talk to each other.”

Arin nodded to himself, feeling a small sting of guilt.

“I know and…I’m sorry.” 

Arin then paused.  A small smile forming on his lips. 

“Congratulations on one Meellion sucks.”  He said in his best Avi impression. 

Dan and Brian burst out laughing.  Suzy lightly giggling in the background.

“Thank you, Arin.  We couldn’t be more grateful.”  Dan said.

“And when we get home, we’ll make sure to suck you for each one.”  Brian added. 

“Brian!”  Dan exclaimed.

“What? You know we will.” 

Arin let out a laugh.

“I love you guys.” 

“We love you too, buddy.” 


	3. In His Place (In universe)

Egoraptor watched as Danny ran out the front door.  

Off to conquer some more unsuspecting women most likely. 

Ego let out a sigh, letting his head fall back against  the couch.   He looked back up as he heard a door open.

Ninja Brian walked over and sat by him on the couch. 

“Hey Bri.  Not going with him today?”   Ninja Brian shook his head. 

‘Not feeling it today.’  He signed.  

Ego gave him a wry smile.  

"Yeah.  Me either.“ 

The two men sat in silence.  Each deep in their own thoughts. 

Ego ran a hand through his hair.  His mind drifting back to his blue spandex clad friend. Somewhere his mind was going more often than not. 

He tried not to think of the tall lanky man bedding another beautiful women, only to leave her after a few weeks. 

It was no secret that Danny couldn’t commit.  It was something Ego had to remind himself whenever Danny would need a recharge and would come to him or Ninja Brian for sex.  

It didn’t happen often but Ego had come to treasure those rare times he could openly show Danny how he felt.  Having the older man withering beneath him, begging for his touch.

Only in those moments, Ego could pretend Danny was his. 

Ego shook his head.  

He needed to stop.  He needed to get over Danny.  

A real relationship with him was impossible.  

Ninja Brian had made that known from the beginning when Ego had reached out to them.    The way the light had dimmed in the his eyes, made it clear Ninja Brian was sharing his own experience. 

Ego and Ninja Brian had quite a bit in common.  Most likely the reason he wasn’t killed as often as Danny, who found it simply amazing.  

The only notable time Ninja Brian had killed him was when Ego was DJ-ing a pool party before they knew each other and he was on a jealousy fueled killing spree, only sparing Danny and his many lady friends.  

Danny had turned the rampage into a love song and was completely oblivious to the real reason his partner was behaving in such a way.

Those killing sprees had died down after Ego had joined up with them.  The two finding a kindred spirit in each other over their mutual pining for Danny.

Whenever it got to be too much for either of them, they would find comfort in each other.  

Temporarily helping the other forget about their troublesome feelings.

Ego had thought just being around Danny, getting to occasionally fuck him would be enough. 

He was naive. 

The door suddenly slammed open. 

“Egoraptor!  Ninja Brian!”  Danny yelled, running in, causing his two friends to look up at him in surprise. 

They didn’t expect to see him again so soon.

The two men listened attentively as Danny told them of two beings, Samurai-Whosit and Whatever-Neverbone, who were apparently from the past and were trying to stop people from having sex until they were married.

The whole thing sounded beyond stupid.

As Danny continued on talking a mile a minute, Ego’s hands began to clench into his pink pants.  

Danny went on and on about this Neverbone guy.

Seriously, the way the singer rambled on about every little detail.  

Even though he had just met the guy, it sounded like Danny was in love or something. 

It didn't help that Danny's physical description of Neverbone, sounded suspiciously like Egoraptor.

Danny then ran out saying they needed to find and stop them. 

Ego moved to get up and follow.  A hand appeared on his shoulder keeping him in place.  

Ego’s head turned, meeting Ninja Brian’s concerned filled eyes. 

‘You gonna be alright?’  He slowly signed.  

Ego gave him a grateful smile. 

“Yeah, Bri.  I’ll be okay.”  Ego stood up and headed for the door.  His silent companion right behind him. 

“After all…it’s my fault for loving what I can’t have.”  He muttered under his breath. 

If he wanted to stay with them, what he had with Danny would have to be enough.


	4. Insomnia's Worries(polyflapbomb)

Brian stared, wide eyed, up at the velvet colored canopy.  The moonlight shined through the curtains on the window, causing shadows to dance along the fabric. 

Mindful of his movements, Brian slowly sat up.  He tiredly rubbed his aching eyes and looked over at his companions.  

Next to him Dan was still sound asleep, his back to Brian.  His body was curled around Suzy, who had her arms wrapped around his waist.

Spooning her from behind, was Arin.  One of his arms reaching across his wife, joining hers around Dan’s waist.

They looked perfect together.  

The three of them.  

Brian turned away and quietly climbed out of the bed.  

He grabbed a random shirt off the floor and put it on.  The way it hung off of him, he could immediately tell it was one of Arin’s.

Sparing one more glance back at the bed, he walked out of the room, slowly pulling the door shut behind him.  

He walked through the dark hallways and through the kitchen.  

Opening the backdoor, he walked outside and took a seat in one of the patio chairs.  

He leaned back staring up at the night sky.  Thanks to the location being pretty far from the city, he could actually see the stars.

Brian let out a sigh.

He thought tonight would be different.  

The first night should be like that, right?

He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in weeks and he wasn’t sure why.

His thoughts wandered back to Dan, Suzy and Arin’s sleeping forms.

How peaceful and content they looked.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he so restless?

Tonight was the first night in his new home with his three lovers.

He’d never guess that two years ago when he and Dan were invited into Arin and Suzy’s relationship, he’d end up still with them and moving into a bigger house together.

While he never held back in the relationships, there was always a small part of him waiting for it all to end.  

That’s what usually happened when you were at your happiest, right?

It was eventually ripped away.

Maybe that’s what was wrong with him.  

Even after two years with Dan, Suzy and Arin, he was still expecting it to end.  That they would realize that they were happier without him.

It couldn’t be normal for three beautiful people like them to want him.  They could have anyone, especially Dan.  

Why he put up with Brian, he’d never truly understand.  

Brian still remembered the day Dan confessed his feelings.  He had been so nervous and fidgety.  Brian had actually been worried he’d gotten back on drugs.  

He couldn’t have been further off.  To find out that Dan was in love with him and terrified of that fact was shocking.  

It took some time, gently walking Dan through his hangups surrounding his attraction to a guy but it was all worth it.  Getting together with Arin and Suzy had been a cake walk in comparison.  

When Arin and Suzy had asked him and Dan about moving in together, Dan had been so excited.  

Considering his previous commitment issues, it was amusing to see him dive into the planning of choosing a location and a house.  

He even tried helping out with the decorating, which usually ended up with Suzy guiding him to something more aesthetically pleasing.

Brian’s thoughts then shifted to the one who initially brought their quad relationship together.

Arin hadn’t been subtle about his crush on Dan.  Everyone pretty much knew it, except for Dan himself.  Brian had been a bit worried when Dan realized he had feelings for Arin too. He was afraid that Dan would leave him.

After having helped pave and smooth the jagged path of Dan’s sexuality, Arin could’ve slid right in and replaced him.  Brian should’ve known that Arin would surprise him.  

He never did anything anyone expected.

And Suzy.  Brian thought, smiling to himself.

Beautiful Suzy, who already had a loving husband but still taking in Brian and Dan under her wing and loving them just as much.  Always keeping them all in line and making sure they were all taken care of.  

Brian had developed quite the soft spot for her and jumped at the chance to spoil and pamper her. She’d always slap him playfully, whenever he’d call her their ‘goddess’.  It was worth it to see the adorable blush appear on her cheeks.  

They were all amazing

Even if he couldn’t fully understand it, they chose him for a reason.  

They all loved Brian and he loved them.  

“Hey.” A voice said from behind.

Brian sat up, turning his head back towards the house.

There, leaning against the sliding doors, stood Dan.  Suzy was next to him wrapped in a woolly robe and Arin behind them both, yawing widely.  

“Couldn’t sleep?”  Suzy asked, walking towards him.

Brian just shrugged as she sat down on his lap, snuggling against his chest.  Brian wrapped his arm around her and leaned forward, breathing deeply, taking in her sweet scent.  

“Not really.”  He mumbled.  

“You’ve been having trouble sleeping for a while now.”  Dan said, pulling up a chair next to Brian’s and sitting down.

“Has he?”  Arin asked, snapping awake, his expression becoming worried.  He came over to the patio table and leaned against it, facing Brian.

Brian looked at his three lovers.  Different degrees of worry on each of their faces.  

He was surprised Dan had noticed his increased insomnia.  Usually when he slept, it took quite a bit of effort to wake him.

“It’s nothing really. Just my brain not shutting off. Nothing to worry about.”  He said, trying to sound assuring.

Arin nodded, obviously not convinced.

“Uh huh, and how long has your brain not been shutting off?”  

Brian ran a hand over his face.  He didn’t really want to get into this but he knew that they wouldn’t let it go, now that they knew.

“A couple of months.” Brian admitted, his voice quiet.

Suzy’s eyebrows furrowed.

“So, around the time Arin and I asked you and Dan about moving in together.”  

Brian closed his eyes, leaning his head down and resting it against Suzy’s shoulder.

“A-are you having second thoughts…about us?”  Arin asked, his voice wavering.

Looking back up, Brian shook his head.  Dan reached over and took his hand into his own.

“Then what’s going on, Bri?  Talk to us.”

Brian took a deep breath, sitting back in his chair.  Well, it was now or never.

“There’s just…a part of me…” Brian paused looking at each of them.  “waiting for this…to end.”

Arin’s expression shifted from worry to confusion.  

“Waiting for what to end?” He asked.

“He’s talking about our relationships.”  Dan said, his eyes still on Brian, who was looking down in shame.  

He had dealt with this before with Brian.  Back when it was just the two of them.  

How Brian couldn’t understand why Dan would want to be with him.  

Dan had tried to tell Brian of all of his wonderful qualities.  Everything that drew Dan’s attraction but his mind sometimes couldn’t be convinced.  

He always figured that Dan deserved better than him.  

Looked like those intrusive thoughts had returned.

Suzy raised her hand and gently caressed Brian’s cheek.

“Brian, I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say, what we have here. All of us together.  It’s not going to end.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”  Brian said, his eyes still downturned.  “You can do so much better than me.  All of you can.”

“Even if we can, that doesn’t mean we want to.”  Arin said. “Come on, Brian.  We love you.”

Dan squeezed Brian’s hand.

“Arin’s right.  There’s tons of people out there but none of them matter to us.   We chose you, Brian.  Whatever it is your brain is saying, it’s not true.”

Suzy then leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Brian’s lips.  

“Arin and I would have never approached you and Dan and risked ruining all of our friendships, if we didn’t see you as someone worthy of our love.”

Brian sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry that I get like this sometimes.”

“Don’t be.”  Arin said, pushing himself off the table and coming to stand next to Brian.  He ran his fingers through Brian’s short hair.  Brian hummed in appreciation of the comforting gesture.

“We all have insecurities. What we have to remember is that we’re not alone.  We have each other.  Together we can make this work.  We just need to talk to each other.”

Dan brought up Brian’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

“What do you need from us, Bri?  What can we do to help you?”

Brian licked his dry lips as he thought about it.  

What could they do?  

Something that would convince his traitorous thoughts that he wouldn’t be left behind.

“I guess…if you guys could like…from time to time, give me…reassurance?”  He said, looking at each of them.

“Something to let me know that you won’t leave me.”  

“Of course.”  Suzy said with a smile, before leaning forward and capturing Brian’s lips once more.

Brian barely had time to respond before she pulled back and Arin’s lips took her place.  Arin was a pretty aggressive kisser.  

All Brian could do was groan as Arin deepened the kiss.  When he pulled away, Brian was left gasping for air.  

A hand gently turned his head and he was facing Dan, who had a wide smile on his face.  

“We love you, Brian. Never doubt that.”  He said before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a slow and sensual dance.

Brian melted into the kiss, feeling Suzy snuggle closer against him and Arin’s hands running though his hair.

Feeling completely surrounded in love, Brian couldn’t help but think that, he’d seen the last of his sleepless nights.


	5. Your Voice's Hold(polybomb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the style of music I had in mind was Nelly’s ‘Just A Dream’ and ‘Over and Over’)

Brian has a personal policy of not letting himself get distracted at work.  It was something he had developed when he was working towards his doctorate.  

Separating his mind from all outside distractions.  Withdrawing into that quiet place in his mind and compartmentalizing all of his thoughts in a single space.

For a person who could easily lose himself in his observations and contemplations, it was a way to keep his mind focused on the end goal.  

After joining Dan for NSP, he had to double down on that policy.  Not because of anything he did.  

No.  

It was because his partner was distracting.  

Particularly his voice.

Dan was already a handsome looking guy.  Brian would have to be blind not to notice.  

But when Dan opened his mouth and his voice filled Brian’s ears, he couldn’t help but get swept away by the melodic tones.  

It had eventually reached a point where Brian had to let their producer do most of the voice mixing. Brian just couldn’t focus, especially after he realized his true feelings for Dan.  

It wasn’t until years later, after they had become a couple, that Brian had built up a small immunity to Dan’s singing voice.

Who would’ve thought he’d run into the same situation again?  

But this time with his boss/friend.  

Brian, Dan and Arin were in Texas.  They had joined up with their producer and were borrowing a friend’s studio for their two week Starbomb session.

They had all set aside time to work on the third album that had been in the back of their minds, since the completion of Play/er Select.  

While Brian played around with some potential melodies and goofed around with their producer and played his Nintendo Switch, Dan and Arin were hard at work on their laptops, brainstorming and writing out lyrics.  

Sometimes Brian helped with the lyrics but not much.  It was mostly Dan and Arin when it came to that part of production.  

The first two Starbomb albums were created while Brian was still teaching in London.  He honestly didn’t have the extra time to help with the brainstorming.  He had to leave that to Dan and Arin.  

He would receive their lyrics and work on melodies in his spare time and skype with them to see if any changes needed to be made.  

Even though he now lived in the states and worked with them daily, they kept to that routine.  It worked well for the three of them, so why change it?  

Brian glanced up from his game, looking over to the subjects of his current thoughts.  

Dan and Arin were still sitting side by side on the couch, individual laptops resting on their thighs.  

Arin was leaned over, pointing at something on Dan’s screen, the two of them softly discussing what they were working on.

Arin’s long hair was hanging over his shoulder, starting to obscure his view.  He quickly tossed his head back, shaking it out of his face.

Brian had a sudden urge to walk over and run his fingers through the silky, soft looking strands.

Brian mentally shook his head.  He really needed to stop that.  

Taking his eyes of Arin, he noticed Dan staring at him.  A small smirk on his face.  

Brian rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘shut up’, before returning to his game.  He heard a small laugh drift from Dan and heard Arin asking him what was so funny.  

Dan just shook his head, saying it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing.  

For a while now, Brian had started noticing things.  

Things about Arin, he’d never paid any mind to before.  

The way he carried himself with a calming strength.  

How he turned a two-man video game podcast into a booming, successful company in only a few years.  Able to bring people together and effectively lead them, despite being an introvert.  

How selfless he could be. Going above and beyond helping his friends out, even if there was a risk he’d be put in a bad position.  

How he offered Brian a position amongst the team, trying and failing to make it seem like it wasn’t a plan to bring him and Dan back together, so they could keep N/S/P going.

Brian knew that they didn’t need him to run the social media.  Any one of the other grumps could have done it, especially Barry with his quick and sharp wit.  

But Brian never called Arin out on it.  

That was why he took a few months to make the decision to move back.  

Brian may have a stable income with Arin as his boss but it would ultimately come down to the success of N/S/P that would keep him and his family afloat.  

Not that he believed that Arin would let him drown.  

It was still a gamble. A gamble, Brian was glad he took.

Arin was something special. There weren’t many men out there like him.  

Brian was surprised he hadn’t fallen for him sooner.

And while Dan may laugh at how smitten Brian currently was with Arin, he was in the same boat.  

After all, Arin was part of the reason Dan was able to gain the courage and confess his feelings for Brian.

Arin’s fluidness when it came to sexualities helped Dan figure his own out.  It probably would have been weird if he didn’t develop feelings for Arin too.  

Brian and Dan had discussed their mutual feelings for their shared boss but ultimately hadn’t gone further than that.  

While Arin never hesitated flirting with the both of them, they couldn’t ignore the fact that he was married.  

And although, Brian was married too, he and his wife had an agreement, giving him exception permission to be with Dan.  

They couldn’t just assume that Arin and Suzy would be the same and that Arin’s flirting was anything but a joke between friends.

There was a lot they could lose and Dan wasn’t willing to take that risk.  

At least not yet.

“Alright, you ready to try this?”  Dan said, setting his laptop to the side.  Arin mirrored his movements, standing up.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”  

Brian put his Switch into sleep mode and joined their producer at the mixer table.  

They both grabbed a pair of headphones and slipped them on, as Dan and Arin entered the recording booth, putting on their own set of headphones.  

Before they had come down to Texas for the session, Arin had expressed an interest in doing some singing on the new album.  

Dan had been excited, knowing he and Arin had a natural harmonization.  Brian had heard them sing together before but it was usually on a roadtrip and always in a jokingly manner.  

He hadn’t heard any evidence of Arin’s singing being album worthy but Dan swore that he had the talent.

And well, Brian completely trusted Dan, especially when it came to music.  

As their producer counted them off, Brian reached over and flipped a switch, turning on one of his finished digital scratches.  

The track was for the video game, ‘The La/st of Us and was in a slower hip hop/ballad style.  

Arin found it to be more appropriate considering the serious storyline of the game.  

Dan began to sing, his soothing voice flowing into Brian’s ears.  He could feel a small chill run through him.  His usual reaction to Dan’s singing.  

After a few more seconds, Arin began to rap.  His head bobbing up and down to the beat.  His voice low and smooth as the words flowed from his mouth.  

Brian found himself becoming entranced as he watched Arin, his body rocking in sync with Dan’s.  

As Dan finished the first chorus, Arin stepped up to the microphone, his hands lightly gripping his headphones.  

His lips parted and he began to sing the second verse.  

Brian couldn’t help but close his eyes, as Arin’s voice traveled through his headphones and filled his entire being.  

It was beautiful.  

There was no other word for it.  

And when Dan joined in, creating their natural harmony, Brian had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.  

His chest was feeling tight from the sheer emotion he could feel, just from their voices.  They sounded that good.  

It was amazing.  

When they finished the song, Brian was still staring at them.  Arin looked up, meeting his gaze.  

His eyes widening slightly at the heated look directed towards him.  

Arin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.  

“What’d you guys think?” He asked, his eyes still on Brian.

Brian was sure their producer was saying something but he didn’t hear him.  

His mind still filled with Arin and Dan’s voices, wrapping around him like silk velvet.  

“Earth to Brian!  Come back to us, Brian!”  Dan’s voice yelled loudly into the microphone.  

Brian winced, yanking off his headphones.  

His eyes blinked rapidly, snapping himself out of his trance.  He stood up, turning away from the recording booth and rubbed his hands over his face.  

“You alright, Bri?” Dan asked.

Brian looked over to see him and Arin walking out of the booth and towards him.  

Brian’s eyes fell on Arin once more.  

Dan followed his line of sight and smiled.  He patted Arin on the back.

“Sounded fuckin’ good, didn’t he?”  

Brian nodded.  The heat returning to his gaze.  

Arin began to blush, looking down at the floor.

“Fucking amazing.” Brian whispered.  

Both Dan and Arin’s heads snapped towards him.  There was no mistaking the raw desire in Brian’s tone.

Brian licked his lips, looking between the two.

“I think the three of us are long overdue for a chat.”  He said.

Dan’s eyes widened, looking from Arin to Brian.

“What?  A-are you sure?”  He asked, panic beginning to seep into his voice.  

He and Brian had talked about this.  Their feelings for Arin.

But to do it now? Reveal the truth?

“I’m down.”  Arin said, surprising them both.  

His entire face was red but he looked determined.  He looked at Dan and then Brian.

“If this is what I think it’s about…”  He said, trailing off.

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

“And just what do you think this is about?”  

Arin took a breath and stepped closer to Brian, stopping inches away from him, staring deep into his blue eyes.

“About you and Dan having feelings for me.”  He paused, his voice beginning to waver.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

“And me returning those feelings.”

Dan’s eyes widened further, while Brian just smirked.  

He reached up a hand and ran his fingers through Arin’s hair.  

Arin’s eyes slipped shut as a shudder ran through his body.

“That would be correct, Arin.”  Brian said.

Dan moved closer and hesitantly took Arin’s hand into his own.

“Are you sure, Ar?”  

Arin opened his eyes, turning towards him.  He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

A throat then cleared behind them.

The three men turned around to see their producer still sitting at the mixer table.

“So, we taking five?” He asked with a smile.

Brian laughed, grabbing both Arin and Dan’s hands and began leading them towards the door.

“Probably more than five.”

“Take your time.”  He said.

Brian squeezed the hands he was holding, looking between Dan and Arin.  Their own smiles spreading on their faces.

“Don’t worry.  We will.”


	6. A Day In The Life Of-1(polyflapbomb)

“Welp. That arm is broken.” 

Dan looked up at Brian, his expression crestfallen.  

He looked to be on the verge of tears, holding his forearm against his chest.  

“Don’t say that.” Suzy said, shoving Brian out of the way. 

She had just come running into the bedroom from her office, hearing Dan’s cry of pain.

She knelt down next to Dan, who was still sitting on the floor.  The metal floor fan next to him on its side.  

Gently grabbing his arm, she looked closely at the growing dark bruise.  She lightly prodded at it, causing Dan to hiss in pain.  

Arin came running back into the room. In his hand was a ziplock bag full of ice and wrapped with a towel.

“Here, this should help.” He said handing the icepack to Suzy.

Taking the pack, she pressed it against Dan’s arm.  Dan flinched from the feeling of cold touching his throbbing skin.  

Brian sighed, taking a seat on the floor next to Dan.  

“We should probably still take him to the clinic.  It might be fractured.”  He said.

Arin nodded, pulling out his phone, searching through his contacts.  

“I agree.  Better to not take any chances.”  

Suzy sat back on her heels and crossed her arms.  A frown forming on her face.

“And just how did this happen?”

Suzy looked up at Arin, who turned away, suddenly very invested in his call to the clinic.  

Turning back to Dan, he blushed, looking down, his curls covering his face.  

Suzy then fixed a glare on Brian.  

“Brian, what happened?”

He looked to the others before looking back at Suzy.  

“What?  Why me?”  He asked, sounding offended

Suzy tilted her head and gave him a pointed look.

“Because you’re the oldest and surely you couldn’t be behind the reason why Dan is on the floor and a fan falling onto his arm.”  

Arin snorted, quickly turning it into a cough.  Brian’s eyes snapped up towards him, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m waiting, Brian.” Suzy said, her tone becoming inpatient.

Brian looked back at her and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“Okay, okay.  It may…have sort of been…my fault.”  He said.

“We were playing tag-“ Brian started.

“You can’t be serious.” Suzy interrupted, with an incredulous expression.

“I know I know, it was stupid.”  Brian conceded.  

“Anyways, Dan was running from me and he tried to leap over the bed and I, with my ninja prowess, caught his ankle.  He kicked at me making me lose my grip and,”  He paused and looked at Dan.  

“Care to finish?”

Dan’s head was still down, his face becoming redder.  

“I grabbed the fan to pull myself up, but I lost my balance and fell to the floor.”

Suzy nodded in understanding.  

“And the fan fell on your arm?”  

Dan just nodded.

“It sounds really stupid, when you say it out loud, huh?”  Arin said coming back over to them.

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

“Careful, she still doesn’t know about your Tarzan stunt with her scarves.”

Suzy’s head snapped towards Arin.

“What!”  

Arin jumped back, holding his hands up in surrender.  

Dan peeked up watching as Suzy scolded Arin and he tried to explain himself.  A smile beginning to spread across his face.

Brian moved closer to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.  He followed Dan’s gaze.

“Still unbelievable, right?”

Dan nodded.  

“Yeah.”

How he ended up with three people in his life that he loved with all of his heart and returned his love.  

To share the good, bad and stupid moments of life.  

It really was surreal.

Dan leaned into Brian’s side.  

Even with the pain in his arm.  

He wouldn’t trade this moment with his lovers for anything.


	7. Progress(polybomb)

"Finally.  Thought we'd never get here."

Brian smirked at Arin, helping him pull their bags out of the back of his SUV.

"It'll be nice to relax for a bit before we have to dive back into it." Dan added, throwing a backpack over his shoulder.

Brian, Arin and Dan had just finished a four day roadtrip from L.A. to Portland.  They were scheduled for a week of signing the new Starbomb albums at CDBaby.  Arin had suggested they drive there instead of flying. 

After the first day of driving, they quickly realized it was a lot more difficult than they thought but they pushed through, enjoying each others company the entire way.

But they were all happy that the driving was done.  It was coming on late evening and they could all do with some much needed sleep.

Dan went inside to confirm their room reservation and pick up the card keys.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside of their room. 

Dan inserted the keycard and pushed open the door. 

Tiredly shuffling in behind them, Brian walked straight into Arin's back. 

He and Dan had both stopped just inside of the room.

"Uh, you guys wanna move?"  He asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Brian? You booked the room right?"  Dan carefully asked.

Brian pushed between the two taller men and dropped the bags he was carrying at the foot of the bed.

The one king-sized bed.

"Yeah, I did."  He turned to look at them.  "Is there a problem?"

Dan audibly swallowed.

"Well, I mean...there's only one bed."

Brian had to make an effort not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Daniel.  That's correct.  Now, once again.  Is there a problem?"

He looked at Arin, who was fidgeting in place before walking over to the other side of the bed and putting his bag down. 

"Naw man, just didn't think we were at that point yet." He mumbled.

This time Brian did roll his eyes.

He didn't know if he could keep on dealing with Arin and Dan's hangups for any longer.

After all, it'd been months since they decided to try dating each other, not long after finding out each other's feelings.

On one hand, Brian could understand.

Dan was still dealing with his sexuality and all of what that meant for him.  He had a lot of internal struggles he needed to work through.  Steadily pushing out his old way of thinking and broadening his mind and acceptance.

But Arin, with his fluid open mind, Brian had thought he would be more at his level in regards of their relationship but he was just as hesitant and cautious as Dan.  Even with Suzy's blessing, he still held back.

It seemed they were at a stagnant point. 

Despite Brian's efforts, they hadn't move past hand-holding and cheek kisses.  Like they were a bunch of little kids with a crush on each other.

It was frustrating.

And Brian was losing his patience with both of them. 

He figured he'd try locking them into a situation where they'd have to be closer and more intimate with each other but it looked like he was going to meet the usual resistance again.

With a tired sigh, Brian grabbed the keycards and headed back towards the door.

"I'll see if they have any rooms with two beds." 

As he was passing Dan, a large hand appeared on his chest, abruptly halting his movement.

"Wait."

Brian looked up at Dan in confusion. 

His partner's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes fixed on the bed.  His jaw stiff from clenching his teeth.

He looked determined as if he had made a decision.

"I think we should try."

Arin raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"  He asked, his voice soft with a nervous tilt in it.

Dan nodded.

"We've been playing it safe long enough.  If we want this to work we have to take risks.  Move forward."

Arin looked at Dan for a few seconds longer before shrugging.

"Okay."  He said, bending down and opening his bag.

Brian continued staring at Dan.

He was surprised. 

Out of all of them, Dan was the most reluctant in changing the status of their relationships.  He only gave in because he knew that he could no longer ignore the deeper feelings he had for Brian and Arin.

For him to be the one of reason, trying to push them forward instead of Brian, was a clear sign of growth.

Brian was proud of him. 

Reaching up a hand, Brian covered the trembling, near deathgrip on the front of his shirt and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Despite what he had just said, Dan was terrified.

But he was trying and that was all Brian could really ask for.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." 

Dan nodded, releasing Brian's shirt, not bothering to pull his hand free from Brian's hand.

Later, when they had finished their nightly routines, they stood around the bed, staring at the pulled back covers.

Arin crossed his arms over his sailor moon shirt and glanced at the others.

"Arrangements?"

Brian climbed on the bed and moved towards the center.

"I'll take the middle since I'm the smallest."  He said, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

Dan gave him a look.

He knew Brian had a buried inferiority complex.  For him to bring up one of his perceived short-comings said a lot.

Once more he was becoming the meeting point, the buffer between Dan and Arin's shared hesitancy.

In a way it was a relief. 

If Brian wasn't there, Dan was sure he and Arin probably would have given up and decide to just remain friends.

Brian pulled the covers over him and folded his hands over his stomach.  He looked between Dan and Arin.  An expectant look on his face.

"Well?"

Arin met Dan's gaze.  The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Arin once again shrugged.

Pulling his side of the covers back, he climbed in and settled on his side, purposely facing Brian, who raised an eyebrow at the boldness.

It seemed Arin was ready to put in more effort as well.

Movement on his side, drew Brian's attention back to Dan, who pulled off his shirt and joined them in the bed. 

Brian was surprised that Dan went ahead and removed his shirt, figuring he'd want that layer of cloth protection. 

Unlike Brian and Arin, Dan tended to only sleep in his boxers.  But he left his sweats on, so the shirt was probably all that he could manage at this point.

He had still made a lot of headway though.  More than Brian had expected.

Nearly at the same time, Dan and Arin reached over and turned off the lights, muttering goodnight before plunging the three men into darkness.

Brian settled down, getting comfortable and closing his eyes.  He pushed out the awareness of the space between him and his supposed boyfriends out of his mind.

They've made progress, more would come in time.  He just had to remain patient.

Several minutes later, Brian was startled out of his slip into sleep. 

He could feel a an arm snaking across his chest.  A hand dipping beneath his arm and clutching the back of his shoulder.

Due to the position, he knew it was Dan's arm.

"Danny?"  He questioned quietly.

It was silent for several minutes.  So long that Brian figured that Dan had just moved in his sleep.

"J-just let me do this, Bri."  Dan said, a pleading note in his tone.

Brian nodded, turning on his side, facing Dan.

He didn't say anything when Dan moved closer, pressing their bodies flushed together. His curls tickling his face from how close they now were.

He let Dan do what he wanted, keeping his own hands to himself. 

This was even more than he had expected.  Brian didn't want to do anything to ruin the much wanted progress.

That was why he barely reacted to the large arms wrapping around his waist from behind or the soft breathing suddenly closer to his neck, causing him to shiver in response.

Arin and Dan were careful to keep their arms wrapped separately around Brian, purposely avoiding each other.

Brian could feel a bit of that frustration rising within him before squashing it back down.

He could now see that the problem was mainly between Dan and Arin.  Where the hesitancy and cautiousness hung. 

While Brian knew that Dan and Arin both cared for him, it seemed it was easier to move forward as long as he was between them.

Brian had already figured he'd be the one to help them along but it seemed that he had a much larger role to play.

If they were going to make this work, Dan and Arin had to get over whatever was holding them back.  Whatever it was that wasn't a problem with Brian.

Getting more comfortable, Brian let himself sink into the depths of sleep, the two sets of arms wrapped around him bringing him a sense of calm and peace.

He distantly made a promise that he would get them all on the same page.

In a place where they could freely show each other their love without hesitation.

He'd make sure of it.


	8. Warm Place

“Brian. What are you doing?”

Brian looked up from his position lying on the bed, reading a book. He looked at Dan with a confused expression.

“Um, reading?” He answered.

Dan crossed his arms, frowning barely moving as Arin brushed by him to get to the dresser.

“I can see that. I meant why are you lying there? If’s freezing outside.”

Brian laid his book onto his stomach, completely at a loss to what Dan was talking about.

“Danny. It’s 40 degrees outside.”

“Yeah. Freezing.” Dan said pointedly.

“For California at least.” Arin said, having pulled out his pajamas from a drawer.

Brian looked from Arin back to Dan.

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re saying, Danny. Do you think you could try and make a little sense for me?”

“He’s saying you’re sleeping on the warm side of the bed, Bri.” Suzy said, slipping on her night shirt.

“The warm side of the bed?” Brian asked.

Dan rolled his eyes, walking over to Brian and pushing him over to the center of the bed. Brian grunted in annoyance as he moved over and Dan took the now vacant spot.

“It’s furthest away from the window and seems to absorb yours and Arin’s body heat.”

Suzy climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Brian’s side. Arin scooted in close behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Brian closed his book and reached over Dan, placing it on the nightstand.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard.” He said, settling back down and draping an arm around Dan’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Dan snuggled in closer, resting his head on Brian’s chest.

“Well, as ridiculous it may be, it still doesn’t change the fact that it’s warmer over here.”

“You could just sleep between me and Arin if you’re that cold.” Brian said, reaching down to pull the comforter over them.

“Yeah, no. Being between you two is too warm. Even for me.” Dan said, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

“He’s right.” Suzy said. “I’m sure in a few hours, I’ll have to switch with Arin.”

“But for now you’re good?” Arin asked.

Suzy nodded.

“Yeah. To be honest, sleeping between the two of you is really nice and comforting. Like a security blanket.”

“Gee, thanks.” Brian said dryly. “Glad to know I bring something to this relationship.”

Dan giggled, tangling his legs with Brian’s.

“I like to think of you as more of a nice soft teddy bear.”

“Even better.” Brian muttered. Sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Suzy leaned up and kissed his cheek, as Arin reached a hand over, combing it through his short hair.

“You know we love you.” Arin said, his eyes slipping shut.

“The only saving grace, I guess.”

“You can be such a drama queen.” Dan said.

“All the more reason for you three to worship me.”

“Oh my god! Brian go to sleep!” Suzy said with a laugh.

Brian smiled.

“Alright, only because you asked nicely.” He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

He then looked down at Dan.

“Enjoy your patch of mattress that somehow stores body heat in a completely makes all the sense in the world way.”

Dan reached up a hand and playfully poked Brian’s cheek.

“Dammit, Brian. Go to sleep.”

“Ow. Okay okay, god you and those bony ass fingers.”

Dan snorted.

“You never complain when I’m using them.”

Brian’s mouth snapped shut as he blushed, glad the lights were off.

“Whatever.  Night guys.”

The others wished him a goodnight as he settled back down.

“A warmer side, pfft.”

“Brian.”  Arin said, a clear warning in his tone.

“I’m sleeping, I’m sleeping.”


End file.
